Government Goons
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: (The Sequel to Dougie's Revenge) She made the mistake of telling Dr. Henderson everything she knew. The government knows all of their secrets and now that Bonnie no longer possess her bionic abilities she is powerless against them. What's worst is that her family thinks she's dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Just the plot.**

Chapter 1:

The two had just come home from the cemetery and the sky was beginning to darken. Douglas sat on the couch, his thoughts lingering to Bonnie. Marcus bolted down to the lab and went into his capsule. He stepped in and closed his eyes trying to block out the memory of his dead sister.

Marcus picked at his dinner, he had lost all of his appetite. Douglas was the same. Marcus sighed. Douglas looked up from his late, trying to think of someway to comfort his son. But he found himself at a lost of words. Outside the window, the two didn't notice, the figure of a young girl walking down the block near their home.

The moment she stepped foot in her building, her father attacked her with questions. "Where were you, do you know how worried I was" Dr. Henderson scold her softly, holding her tightly. Bonnie looked at her dad. She couldn't blurt out that she had just faked her own death. He didn't even know that she was bionic… Well was bionic. Her father led her back to her small apartment and closed the door behind her as she walked in. Bonnie sighed and sat down on the couch, waiting for the lecture to begin. Instead, her father sat down near her on the couch and just looked at her. Bonnie gave him an odd look, but he still continued to look at her. "You're not telling me something Bonnie" Dr. Henderson stated looking at Bonnie. Bonnie looked at her dad. It's best that he didn't know. "Why would you think that?" Bonnie asked, not looking at her father. "First of all, you're not looking at me when you're talking" Dr. Henderson said. "And secondly, there is a large scar on the back of your neck" Dr. Henderson said. Bonnie's hand shot to the back of her neck. But, she composed herself and brushed her hair over the scar. "It's nothing" Bonnie brushed away. Dr. Henderson walked up to her and lifted her hair, revealing the rather large scar on the back of her neck. Dr. Henderson sucked in a breath. Bonnie looked at the floor. What was she going to do now?

Dr. Henderson looked at Bonnie expectantly. But she wouldn't answer him, and it bothered him that she was hiding something "Bonnie, you can tell me" Dr. Henderson reassured. Bonnie looked back into her father's eyes. She couldn't lie to him. "Promise you won't tell anyone" Bonnie said quietly. Dr. Henderson grabbed her hand. "I promise" Her father said. She then began the story. She told him everything.

-One Month Later-

Marcus and Douglas sat at the counter, eating their breakfast slowly. It had only been nearly a month after Bonnie's death. But Marcus was still in a funk. The quiet setting was suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Douglas turned around and another loud knock was heard. He walked away from the table and headed for the door. Marcus continued to eat, when he noticed his home surrounded by police cars and bright lights. His eyes widen and he stood up to warn his father. But it was already too late.

The next thing he knew, Marcus saw a police officer pointing a gun at Douglas. "Dad" Marcus cried. Douglas faced the officer. He knew there was no way out of this, he put his hands up in surrender. The officer outside motioned for another officer to come and he escorted Douglas to the car. "Young man" a voice addressed him from the doorway. "Please come with us" the officer told him. Marcus stood frozen in his spot. What had just happened? "Son, we don't want to use violence with you. Please come with us" the police officer said in a stern voice. Marcus dragged his feet across the living room floor and followed the police officer.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha were talking at the kitchen island, while the four teens ate their breakfast on the couch. Leo and Adam had hogged the remote and were channel surfing. "Nope" Adam commented, when Leo came to the news channel. "Breaking News: Douglas Davenport—"Clean up clean up, everybody clap your hands". "Leo go back to the news" Chase told him, his attention now on the TV. "No, I love Barney" Adam protested. But Leo changed the channel back to the news.

"Now we got to Ana Lesonti on the field, covering this story: Douglas Davenport; Still Alive?" the news anchor said. "Thanks Matt. Douglas Davenport, who is he? We all know his older brother Donald Davenport, through, Davenport Industries providing the city with better and outstanding technology. The two brothers began Davenport Industries together, but sources tell us that Douglas is believed to have implanted chips into three genetically engineered humans. We do not know what have become of the bionic humans and FBI is now on the lookout for them. After quite a chase on that September night, police found no evidence of DOuglas and have assumed he was dead. But we now know that he has spent many years in hiding. Douglas has just recently been found and is now arrested." Ana said, "Back to you Matt" Ana added. "Alright, we'll give you more details on this developing story soon." Matt said. "Now for the weather" Matt said.

Chase flipped the TV off, staring at the blank screen in disbelief. "Douglas has been caught?" a voice asked from behind the four teens. They turned around to see a shocked expression on Mr. Davenport's face. Bree slightly nodded. "But what about Marcus" Adam asked. "More importantly, the government knows about our bionics" Chase said.

The police officer escorted Marcus to another car. Marcus went in and sat down in the front passenger seat. The car door on the other side opened and another officer stepped in. Marcus looked at the officer sitting next to him. He looked like he was in his mid twenties and had a very serious look on his face. The police officer started the engine. "We'll be bringing you to the station for some questioning" the officer said coldly. Then the engine roared and the officer drove away.

**So, I'm back. I would like to recommend anyone who wants to read this story to read Dougie's Revenge first because this story would make more sense. And if you don't then that's fine. Don't listen to me. I missed you all so much. I want to give a BIG HUMONGOUS THANK YOU to Croc9400, for all of her support and helpful advice that she has given me. Til the next chapter, PBL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. **

Chapter 2:

The remote dropped out of her hands and onto the ground. Bonnie stared at the footage of her father being played on the TV screen. She was at a lost for words. She quickly sat down, not able to believe that her father had just been arrested for his crimes. She had too many questions and no answer. What was going to happen to her dad? What about Marcus, what would become of him? And now that the government knows about the chips, how will her father protect the three bionic children? And finally, who reported Douglas to the authorities? A light headache began to form. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut... She had to do something, with or without bionics. But what can she do? Bonnie groaned, as the headache began to worsen. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes, hoping that soon the headache would go away.

Marcus sat anxiously in the the plastic chair. He eyed the blue door behind the officer's desk. All he knew that his dad was taken into that room and the wait was eating at him. Marcus tapped his foot and placed his head in his hands. It had begun to rain steady outside. His eyes wandered once again to the blue metal door. He wondered, what was happening at in there?

The only light that was in the room, was coming from a dim light bulb that cast a ghostly glow on the police officer's face. Douglas sat across from a person by the name of "Daniel. Daniel Leontine" Daniel introduced, taking off his dark shades and putting them on the table. Douglas sat looked up from the table, not saying a word. "Look, Mr. Davenport. You know why you're here, and if you don't well we're not going to waste time to explain to you the things that you did wrong. Cause, you should be able to know right from wrong" Daniel said. "I know I did many illegal things" Douglas began, looking at his hands. "Yes, yes you did" Daniel commented. A few nods were seen. "But give me one year" Douglas said. Daniel looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by one year?" Daniel questioned, folding his hands. "I just need one more year of freedom before you take me to jail" Douglas pleaded. "Why?" Daniel asked. "I just need one more year" Douglas repeated. "But you have to give me a reason" Daniel pressed on. "Because of my son" Douglas admitted. "You mean that boy out there" Daniel asked. Douglas didn't answer. "Wait. You're asking for one more year of freedom so you can spend it with you're son" Daniel said. "Please" Douglas pleaded. Daniel looked at him, "Well, I can't let a psychopathic maniac on the loose..."Daniel said. "Please, I just need one more year." Douglas pleaded. "All do anything" Douglas added. "I can't just let you off the hook. I mean you've done many...many things" Daniel said. Douglas stared at the officer. "Well...what about house arrest" Daniel suggested. "Yes, that will do" Douglas said. "But before I can agree to that, I'll need some answers." Daniel said. Douglas looked at him, fear lingering in his eyes. "Where are the three bionic super humans?" Daniel asked

Marcus stood up, when the blue metal door opened and Douglas stepped out along with another officer. The officer nodded and said, "Wait here for a minute. I'll be right back" and left Douglas in the hallway. "Dad" Marcus said, his voice filled with relief. Douglas looked up, his eyes glazed. "Dad?" Marcus asked. The police officer came back and handed him a metal bracelet. "This is a tracking device. Tomorrow we'll be sending over two officers to your home." Officer Leontine said. With that he left. "House arrest?" Marcus asked. The wind began to blow harder outside, and the wind went from steady to pouring.

Bonnie awoke to the sound of thunder clapping. She let out a loud scream. "Bonnie" a voice said and came to her side. She turned to her side to see . Something was different about him, but she couldn't quite place it. "Bonnie are you okay?" Dr. Henderson asked, his voice full of concern. "I'm alright. Just a little startled by the thunder" Bonnie answered. Taking a closer look at her foster father, she noticed the dark bags under his eyes and the lines that began to form on his forehead. Before she could ask, Dr. Henderson got up and walked over to the kitchen. Her eyes followed him. She noticed his lack of focus and he seemed afraid...Why? "Dad" Bonnie asked getting up and walking over to him. Dr. Henderson looked up. "What's going on?" Bonnie finished, locking her eyes with her dad. Dr. Henderson sighed. "I'm sorry" Dr. Henderson apologized. "What for?" Bonnie asked.

That night, the dinner table at the Davenport was not full of chatter like it was usually was. The three bionic teens feared for their lives. Tasha and Leo feared of the separation of their family, and Mr. Davenport feared for both and his brother. Mr. Davenport put his fork down. He left the table without touching his food. Tasha sighed. Chase got up from the table as well, and headed down to the lab.

Bonnie stared at Dr. Henderson, confusion, anger...Just a bunch of emotions fumbling inside of her. "Bonnie, I'm sorry" Dr. Henderson apologized once more. "You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to fix ANYTHING" Bonnie said, tears had began to fall. "You have to let me explain" Dr. Henderson said. "No...I WON"T LISTEN" Bonnie screamed hands covering her ears.

That was how she ended up here. Standing on the porch of Douglas' house. The rain outside hadn't lessened one bit. Bonnie stood on the porch, dripping wet. She stared at the dark home inside through the window. "Bonnie?" a voice asked from behind.

**So? Is it good? I hope you enjoyed it. I would have updated sooner, but there was some sort of error and I couldn't get onto the site. Til the next chapter, PBL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats...**

The rain beat steady against the window. Douglas faced his daughter, Bonnie. "Dad...I'm sorry" Bonnie said in a quiet voice, her eyes searching her father's face for any sign of forgiveness. Douglas still held a blank expression, but his eyes were focused entirely on Bonnie. "Why did you." Douglas stuttered. He put a hand through his hair. "Because" Bonnie began. "Because what?" Douglas asked, his voice getting loud. Bonnie stared at her father, "Because I wanted to know..." Bonnie said, her tone getting loud as well. Douglas stared at Bonnie. "Because...I needed to know..if you really cared about me" Bonnie said, Douglas' expression softened. Bonnie sighed. "And I the only way that I would find out. Is if I-"Died" Douglas finished, finally understanding. A tear escaped her eye, but she wiped it away quickly. Douglas stood up and walked over to Bonnie. He then brought her into a hug. Her head leaned on his shoulder, "Bonnie never forget this okay?" Douglas said. He felt her nod. "Never forget that I love you. Alright?" Douglas told her. He let go and she sat up, looking at her father. Bonnie smiled "Thank you for finally telling me" Bonnie said and hugged her dad once more.

Donald sat at the edge of the bed, head in his hands. He lifted his head when he heard the sound of the door opening. Turning around he saw Tasha coming into the room. Donald then put his hand through his hair and sighed. "Donald" Tasha said and put a hand on his shoulder. Donald didn't answer, nor did he look at her. Tasha sat down next to him and held his hand. "I know you're worried." Tasha began. "Of course I'm worried. If Douglas tells the authorities about the bionic chips and who he implanted it into, the kids are going to be in danger" Donald told her. "Look, Donald do you really think he would just give up the kids like that? I mean they are his creations..." Tasha trailed off. "But he's a unstable psychopath, a diabolical maniac...a-"I know he's all those things. But do you really think that he has no soul" Tasha said. Donald looked at her, "I really don't know" Donald replied.

He slammed his hand on the table. No matter how hard he tried, Douglas resisted. Daniel paced around his small apartment. There's got to be something. Tomorrow, he would visit Mr. Donald Davenport to get some answers. His eyes wandered to his watch. 6:32... The sky was already beginning to darken. He searched his near empty fridge for something to eat. Finally he found some left over pasta and mashed potatoes. As he waited for his food to finish in the microwave, his phone began to ring. He picked it up, "Hello?" Daniel asked. "Oh, Officer Leontine" the voice on the other side greeted. "Um..Who is this?" Daniel asked. "Oh, just an anonymous caller" the voice said. "But how did you get my number?" Daniel asked. "Look, I know how to get some answers from Douglas Davenport. And asking his brother isn't going to give you anything" the voice said. Daniel's brow furrowed, but he continued to listen to the voice, "Just a little pain, then all of the answers will be given" the voice suggested. "Do you mean.." Daniel asked, trailing off at the end. "No need to hurt the poor old man, all you need to do is get a hold of one of the kids" the voice said. "But..But I can't do that!" Daniel said. "Hey you want answers, this is what you're going to have to do" The voice paused. "It's easy. Do a little bad thing, then you'll get all of the good credit..." with that the line went dead.

The elevators opened and Chase looked up to see his siblings walk in. They all walk over to him. "Are you okay?" Bree asks. "I'm fine" Chase answers and turns to the control table, typing away. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You guys will always live in this big old mansion with me" Leo said with a reassuring smile. "Group Hug" Adam called out happily. The four hugged. Chase smiled. Once again the elevator doors opened and they all turned to see Mr. Davenport walk in. "Alright, time to go to sleep" Mr. Davenport said. Mr. Davenport stood next to Leo behind the control table, as the three went into their capsules one by one. Mr. Davenport sighed. "Are you okay?" Leo asked his step father. Mr. Davenport pushed the button to change their clothes. "I'm fine" Mr. Davenport replied. Leo stared at him for a moment longer before saying goodnight and leaving him in the lab. Taking another look at the three bionic teens, Mr. Davenport turned around and left the lab.

_He was sitting on something cold. He tried to move, but his hands were bound behind his back. He looked at the darkness in front of him. He struggled once more, and it seemed as if the ropes around his wrists got tighter. Then, he heard a sound. A soft calling, beckoning him. As he continued to look into the darkness, the voice got louder. "Mr. Davenport!" Someone called out. "Bree?" Mr. Davenport called back. But there was no respond. "Mr. Davenport!" another voice called, more urgent and rushed. "Chase" Mr. Davenport called back. Once again there was no answer to his call. "MR. DAVENPORT!" three voices called. A scream was followed soon after. _

_No longer was there darkness in front of him. He watched unable to do anything as his children were beat and tested on. He tried to call out to them but he had loss his voice. "NO!" Donald yelled into the darkness..._

**Well there you go my friends, chapter 3! Sorry for the late update, I forgot to save... I hope you enjoyed it. Love PBL!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats...**

The phone shut off. He sighed knowing what he was about to do was wrong. But his only goal was to get Bonnie back, and to get rid of Douglas forever... With that thought in mind, he awaited morning. Where he would then commence his plan.

-The Next Day-

Officer Leontine looked at the amount of paper work on his desk. He sighed, he wasn't able to sleep at all last night. The phone call he received last night echoed in the back of his mind. A knock was heard on his door. "Come in" Officer Leontine said. The door opened and in stepped the Chief Police. Officer Leontine quickly stood up. "Um..Good Morning Sir" Daniel greeted. The chief sent a slight nod is way. Daniel noticed the chief, walking around his office, looking at everything. "Sir...What are you doing?" Daniel questioned, when the chief lifted up his pencil sharpener. "Nothing important. Carry on with your work" the chief said and continued to look around the room. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Daniel asked uneasily. Once more the chief lifted up a few folders and then stared at the young officer. "No. You have a good day now Officer...Leontine" the chief officer said and left the small office. _Just a little pain, and you get all the good credit. _Daniel stared at the phone on his desk. He took a deep breath, and picked up the phone.

Mr. Davenport did not sleep after the dream he had of his three children. Now he sat at the kitchen island, slowly sipping his coffee. Next to him was Tasha, beginning to make breakfast. "The kids should be down in a few minutes. They have school today." Tasha told Donald. Donald then walked back up the stairs to his bedroom. Eddie came on the screen. "Is he sick or something?" Eddie asked Tasha. "He's more grouchy then normal" Eddie asked. Tasha looked up the staircase. "Maybe I should go-"Hey mom" Leo greeted happily, sitting down at the counter. "So, what are we having?" Leo asked.

Douglas sat on the couch, waiting for the police officers to arrive, while Bonnie made breakfast for Marcus and herself. Marcus sat at the dining room table, playing with a piece of thread between his thumb and forefinger. "Breakfast!" Bonnie called from the kitchen. Marcus stood up and headed into the kitchen. Within a few minutes, breakfast was ready. "Dad, Breakfast!" Bonnie called from the dining room. Douglas looked at his two kids. As he got up, the door bell rung. Douglas changed his direction and headed to the door. Opening it, he saw two officers. They exchanged greetings. With that, the two officers stepped into the house. They saw the two teens at the table. Bonnie saw the two officers and smiled, "Did you have breakfast yet?" she asked.

Donald sat in the living room, the dream was something that he couldn't forget. What was it supposed to mean? Eddie then came onto the screen, "Hey Donnie, want to go organized your money?" Eddie asked. Donald shook his head. "Really? Something really bad must have happened" Eddie said. The door opened and the kids stepped in. "Hey Mr. Davenport" Bree greeted. Adam waved, while Leo tossed a "Hey Big D" over his shoulder. "Mr. Davenport" Chase called. Donald turned around, "What do you need?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Just wanted to ask if I could interview you" Chase asked. "You sound like Tasha" Mr. Davenport said. "No, I need to do an interview with one of my family members for extra credit in my Home and Careers class" Chase explained. "But Chase it's extra credit" Mr. Davenport said. Chase stared at him. "Fine." Mr. Davenport reluctantly agreed.

Douglas sat on the couch, watching TV. "Hey dad?" Bonnie asked coming up to him. "Hey where do you think you're going" Douglas asked his daughter, he noticed her wearing her bag and combat boots. "I wanted to read some books, so can I go to the library?" Bonnie asked. "Please" Bonnie added a moment later. "You shouldn't go by yourself. Take Marcus with you" Douglas told her. "But he's resting" Bonnie said, emphasizing the word resting and pointing to the ground. "Fine, you have an hour" Douglas said. "Don't worry it won't take that long." Bonnie told her dad, before opening the front door. "Bye" Bonnie told the officer outside before leaving, he nodded a little. When he saw that she was out of earshot, he reached for his walkie talkie. "Officer Leontine." the officer said. "Yes, Leontine here" Daniel said. "The girl had just left the house. Commence the phase" the officer told Daniel. "Where is she headed?" Daniel asked, "Northern Rose and First Avenue" the officer answered. "We'll be waiting" Daniel said before shutting his own walkie talkie off. He started the engine, and headed for his destination.

Bonnie walked pass the opening of an alley way. She suddenly back tracked. There is was, the big library waiting for her at the end of the alley way. Bonnie looked in the front. It would take too long. She decided to walk down the alley way. Walking down the alley way, she saw litter scattered everywhere, a few plastic bags and trash cans. She was almost to the library when a hand grabbed her from behind. The hand covered her mouth and gripped her waste. She thrashed and tried to scream, but all of her actions were useless. The next thing she knew, tape was being put on her mouth and she was being carried somewhere, she kicked and tried to punch the person on the back, but he barely noticed. In a matter of minutes, she was thrown into the back of the van. Before she could look at her kidnapper, the car door slammed shut.

**Cliffhanger, I'm evil, I know. *Laughing and chuckling* Til the next chapter, PBL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats... Grr...**

Light poured into the back of the van as the back doors opened. Bonnie looked at her kidnapper fearfully. Her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth was duct taped. The person wore a ski mask and a dark blue turtle neck with black jeans, he grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder. Bonnie dared not to move, fearing that if she were to disobey the person there would be serious consequences. She heard the lock click and a door opening. The person put her down in a wooden chair and shut the light off. The room was plummeted into darkness.

"There you go, your interview" Donald said and stood up, heading upstairs. "Mr. Davenport" Chase called. Donald turned around, beginning to get aggravated. "What is it?" Donald asked. Chase stared at his father. The elevator door opened and Bree stepped into the lab, "Dinner's ready" Bree said as she walked by her dad and brother. Mr. Davenport quickly headed for the elevator. The door closed. "Hey Bree" Chase said, he turned around to see his sister, moving piles of Leo's "paperwork" on his Mission Specialist Desk. "What are you doing?" Chase asked. She looked up, "Just trying to find my phone" Bree told her brother and continued with the search. "Well, here" Chase said and handed her the phone. "Thanks Chase, where did you find it?" Bree asked. "In your capsule" Chase answered. Bree nodded and began texting away on her phone. "So, Bree...Don't you think Mr. Davenport is acting strange?" Chase asked. Bree shrugged. "I don't know" She said. Chase sighed, he had not gotten the answer he was hopping for. Chase then headed to the elevator. "Bree are you coming?" Chase asked.

Bonnie sat in the dark room. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She seemed to be in a bedroom. As she looked around she made out a large wooden cabinet, a small closet and a tall grayish lamp with a brown base. Bonnie took a deep breath. Something was not right... Bonnie took in another breath. The smell of cologne. But this was no ordinary cologne. A memory came to mind:

_Flash Back_

_"Happy birthday Daddy!" Bonnie called the moment Dr. Henderson opened his eyes. Dr. Henderson smiled. "I made breakfast" Bonnie said and raced out of the room. She came back a few minutes later carrying a tray. "Bonnie, you didn't have to do this" Dr. Henderson said. "Of course I had too, I mean it's your birthday that's pretty important" Bonnie told him. Dr. Henderson laughed and began eating his breakfast. "Oh and I got you a present" Bonnie told him. "Really?" Dr. Henderson asked, his mouth full. "Yep" Bonnie answered and reached under the bed. "Close your eyes." Bonnie told him. "No peaking okay?" Bonnie said. Dr. Henderson nodded. "Open them...Now" Bonnie said happily. Dr. Henderson opened his eyes to see a blue glass bottle of cologne, with a white ribbon tied on the top. "Wow...Bonnie thank you" Dr. Henderson said. "So you like it?" Bonnie asked. "Like it? I love it. I was running low on some cologne." Dr. Henderson said. Bonnie smiled and threw her arms around her dad's neck. "I love you" Bonnie said. "Love you more" Dr. Henderson said, holding her close._

She never remembered a day where Dr. Henderson would leave the house without wearing the cologne. But, Dr. Henderson would never do this. Would he? And if he did, why?

Douglas stood near the window and stared at the empty sidewalk. It had been two hours since Bonnie left and Douglas was now worried. She said it wouldn't take that long. Douglas sighed. He called Bonnie again for probably the 15th time in an hour. Once again he was directed to voice mail. _Hey it's Bonnie. Sorry I couldn't pick up. Kinda busy right now. So leave a message and I'll call you back soon._ Douglas shut off his phone. He sighed. Where was she?

Officer Leontine sat in the squad car, waiting. He had been waiting for the past two hours. He was sure that he hadn't missed her. Daniel looked out the window. The street was full of the many pedestrians, but none of them were Bonnie. Daniel sighed in defeat. He picked up his walkie talkie, "Leontine to Carson" Officer Leontine said. "Yep, I'm listening" Officer Carson said. "Still no sign of her" Daniel said. "She hasn't returned home either. Bonnie's still out there" Officer Carson said. Daniel sighed. "Ben, it's been two hours. That's it I'm done" Officer Leontine said and shut off the walkie talkie.

Dinner was silent in the Davenport household. Mr. Davenport ate quietly, not bragging about his achievements like he usually does. Everyone knew that something was wrong. Mr. Davenport finished his dinner pushed his plate away and stood up. He then walked upstairs to his bedroom. The four kids and Tasha ate silently. Eddie came onto the screen. "So Tasha do you know what's gotten him in a mood?" Eddie asked. Tasha didn't answer, just continued to eat her food. "Hey...You know what's bothering him" Eddie said. Tasha looked up. "What?" She asked. "You know what's making Mr. Davenport into Mr. Grouchy Pants" Eddie explained. "So tell us" Eddie added. "If you want to know, then just go ask him yourself." Tasha told him. Eddie disappeared a few seconds later. "So you know what's bothering Mr. Davenport" Chase stated. Tasha got up from the table carrying with her the plate to the sink. She walked pass the kids and added before she left, "He doesn't want to talk about it." before leaving.

The door opened and a faint light poured into the dark room. The kidnapper came in, holding something. Bonnie was no longer scared. She felt him cut the rope on her hands and take the duct tape off her mouth. He put the knife back into his pocket and walked out. Before he closed the door, Bonnie called out "Why are you doing this". The door stopped, but the man did not turn around. "Why are you doing this...Dr. Henderson?" Bonnie asked. There was a pause. His hand held onto the doorknob firmly, "You wouldn't understand." Dr. Henderson said, before he closed the door.

Douglas just stared at his dinner. Marcus was doing the same. Th officers were no help. Douglas could only think of one thing: Where are you Bonnie?

**There it is, Chapter 5! So happy I updated this! Enjoy, with love PBL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats...**

The door quickly closed and once again the room Bonnie was in was once again in darkness. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Bonnie sat up blindly reaching out in front of her. Something next to her came crashing down and she let out a yelp. She stared at the darkness, hoping that her eyes would adjust.

"Where is my daughter?" Douglas questioned, staring at the two officers. The two officers exchanged looks. "How would we know" the two asked in unison. Douglas grumbled loudly and flopped onto the couch. "Dad calm down" Marcus said, putting a hand on his father's shoulder. Douglas put a hand through his hair. "Let me call her" Marcus told his dad. Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Marcus put in her number and waited while the phone rang. "Hello?" A voice on the other side asked. Marcus' brow furrowed, this was not Bonnie. "Hello?" the voice repeated. This voice sounded familiar, too familiar. "Um..Is Bonnie there?" Marcus asked, after swallowing the lump in his throat. There was a short pause in between before the person on the other side asked, "Who is this?". Marcus quickly shut his phone off. What was Chase doing with Bonnie's phone?

Tasha had left the four teens at the dinner table without an explanation and a whole new list of questions. Bree couldn't stand not knowing, so she hurried after Tasha. Leo and Adam wanted to put the matter aside, so they began their game of Mental Chaos. The had asked Chase to join, but he denied. Something was bothering his father, he knew that for sure. But Chase couldn't bring himself to ask. The next thing he knew, he was putting on some shoes and a jacket. With phone and keys in his pocket, Chase walked out the door. "I'm going out" Chase informed his two brothers in the living room. Without waiting for a response, he had already slammed the door and began walking down the driveway.

The night was chilly, a soft cool breeze passing by. Chase shoved his hands into his pocket, holding his head down. He walked by a few other people on the street. The sky was beginning to darken quickly Chase had come to realize. He did not know how long he had been out, and decided now was the good time to return. The street lights had already begun to turn on. He turned around, and began to walk back home. As he walked pass the opening of an alley way, a glint of light caught his eyes. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the bright sparkle. At first, it was a small bright light. Chase slowly made his way to the light. Walking closer, he realized it was a reflection from the street light on the bright pink case. A phone... Chase bent down to pick it up. He examined it, when suddenly it began to vibrate in his hand. Chase stared at it first. It continued to shake rapidly. Finally Chase answered the call. The two shared an awkward conversation. Finally the voice asked where Bonnie was. Chase knew this voice sounded very similar to someone he previously knew. He decided to question. "Who is this?" he asked. That was when the line went dead. Chase stared at the phone in his hand. That person... He shoved the phone into his pocket and ran home.

Chase opened the door. He stepped in. Looking around at the empty living room, everything seemed normal. Chase walked around and that was when he caught sight of the burnt part of the throw pillow. Chase's eyes widen he then quickly made his way to the lab.

Walking in he saw a fearful sight. His other three siblings and Mr. Davenport stood on one side of the room, while an android faced them. Chase quickly hid, listening closely as the conversation played out. "What are you doing here?"_..Bree's voice._ No reply. "We asked you a question Marcus" Mr. Davenport said. _Marcus?! What was he doing here again._ A few foot steps were heard. "Where is she?" Marcus asked. "You're not going anywhere near Bree" Adam said. "You know who I'm talking about" Marcus said. Chase stood up, knowing the answer. "Bonnie" Chase answered. Marcus turned around. The two stared at each other before Mr. Davenport broke the silence. "Bonnie?" Mr. Davenport asked in confusion. "Where is she?" Marcus asked, eyes staring straight at him. "Look, Marcus my family and I don't know" Chase said. Chase then reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. Marcus' eyes darted to the pink case and then back at Chase. "Where did you get that" Marcus managed to stutter. "I found it in the alley way" Chase said and walked up to Marcus, handing him the phone. Marcus snatched it away, staring at it intensely. Marcus took in a deep breath. With that, he super speed out of the lab.

The three bionic teens, Leo and Mr. Davenport stood in the lab. Mr. Davenport held his head. "Marcus is still alive?" Leo asked. The question hung in the air for no one bothered to answer it. "Go to your capsules" Mr. Davenport told the three. They obeyed, and Leo stood by the control table staring at the ground. "Leo" Mr. Davenport said, putting a hand on his step son. "Goodnight Big D" Leo said, before heading upstairs. The lights in the lab slowly began to darken. Mr. Davenport however stood at the control table. His eyes, watched his bionic children. They were in danger, in so much danger. He wondered if starting from scratch again was an option...

**Hello there fellow readers, it's PBL. I'm really sorry about not updating for a while. Must admit, I had a little writer's block. See you soon, PBL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Looking around the dark room, Bonnie waved her hands around frantically, trying to find something to guide her to the door. A few more objects came crashing down next to her. Finally she made it to the door, and flung it wide opening, running blindly through. Unfortunately she bumped into Dr. Henderson, who grabbed her and held on to her. "Let me go!" Bonnie screamed, thrashing and kicking with all her might. "Stop it Bonnie. I'm doing this for your own good" Dr. Henderson told her. "No you're not" Bonnie said and escaped his grasp. She stared at her father, before heading to the door. "If you open that door, you will lose the only family that you have" Dr. Henderson threatened. Bonnie turned around and saw her foster father, holding the phone in hand. Bonnie stared at her father, and reluctantly pulled her hand away from the doorknob.

Marcus opened the front door and stepped in. Looking around at the apartment, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He lifted pillows and opened closet doors to find no leads. Marcus sighed. He looked around Bonnie's apartment once more before heading to the door. As he opened the door, he heard a lot of noise from upstairs. His suspicion grew. Marcus closed the door to Bonnie's apartment and stepped into the corridor and looked up. Another crash was heard from upstairs. Marcus quickly made his way to the stairs and ran upwards. When he reached the right apartment he knocked. There was silence behind the door. Once again he knocked. The door opened a crack, and a man asked in a deep voice, "What do you need". "Um...I got locked out of my apartment, can you um.. ask the man at the front desk to give me a spar key." Marcus lied. "That's not my problem" the man said and began closing the door, "Please, I really need to get into my apartment" Marcus pleaded. The man sighed and opened the door, stepping into the corridor, he had slammed the door shut before Marcus could look inside. "What's the apartment number" the man asked. "Um..." He then looked around and pointed to an random door nearby. "Alright, come with me" the man said. "How about, I try to see if it's unlock, and if it's not then you already have a spar key to open it" Marcus said. The man sighed and shook his head before walking down the stairs. Marcus sighed, and went back to the apartment and knocked. The door was not opened but a voice on the other side asked, "Who's there?". The words came out before Marcus could stop himself, "Bonnie, is that you?". The door flung open and Bonnie ran out, running into Marcus.

"We have to get out of here" Bonnie urged, grabbing her brother's wrist. "Bonnie what is going on?" Marcus asked. "I'll explain it to you when we get out of here" Bonnie told him, pulling him towards the stairs. The two ran down, skipping two or three steps at a time. The two reached the lobby in a matter of minutes. "Where is he?" Bonnie asked. "Who?" Marcus asked. "Henderson!" Bonnie told him. "Who?" Marcus asked. "The guy-Bonnie saw him, taking a spar key. "Hide" Bonnie told her brother and quickly pushed him behind a flower pot. Bonnie hid inside a closet. left as quickly as he came. When she saw that the coast was clear, she waved to Marcus and the two quickly ran out of the building.

walked back to his apartment. When he reached the door, he found it to be wide open, and Bonnie was nowhere to be found.

The front door flung open and Bonnie and Marcus walked in, each huffing and puffing. "Bonnie!" Douglas said happily and went to embrace her. "What took you so long?" Douglas asked Marcus. "What? I found her." Marcus said. "Bonnie you have a lot of explaining to do" Douglas told her. Marcus watched as, Douglas took Bonnie upstairs to his bedroom. Marcus let out a sigh. He was beginning to glitch. Yes, he knew that once in a while there would be a glitch, but this...It happened to often. He knew that something was wrong. But he decided not to tell them. Marcus felt very hot, and he was beginning feel dizzy. Marcus stumbled to the stair way that would lead to the lab.

Mr. Davenport looked at the picture in his hands. It was a picture of the six of them. Together, as a family. Mr. Davenport smiled, he loved them all so much, it was hard to believe that this happy picture could be shattered instantly because of one mistake. He could only hope that Douglas wouldn't blow their cover. But it wouldn't be Douglas that let the authorities find out.

**Yeah, the cliffhanger. I am sorry about not updating. A very bad case of writers block. But don't worry, it's over now! Til the next chapter, PBL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

Marcus stumbled to the lab, now his vision changing from seeing double to seeing triple. Marcus stumbled to his capsule, he climbed in and closed the door. With that he closed his eyes, waiting for the heat to lessen.

The officer stepped into the house. He went in looking for a glass of water. Patrolling all day made him thirsty. "Hello?" Officer Carson called. No one answered. As he walked through the living room, he caught sight of the closet door, wide open. Officer Carson walked over, about to close the door when the stairway that led down a dark corridor caught his eye. His brow furrowed and Officer Carson grabbed his gun. He held the gun to the front and began walking down the dark corridor.

AS he entered the secret lair, he was awestruck. He inspected everything, looking at the face of the supposedly bionic kids. But something confused him. Why was his son, Marcus in some sort of gate? He couldn't understand it. Officer Carson left the lab, and ran up the stairs. When he made it to the first step, he closed the closet door and headed outside. After exiting the house, Officer Carson headed to his squad car, "Hey Carson where you going?" his partner asked form the front porch. Officer Carson didn't answer, just opened the car door and went in. In a few minutes he headed to the police headquarters.

As Chase walked pass Mr. Davenport's bedroom, he heard a lot of bickering. Chase stopped in his tracks and listened closely to the conversation behind the door. He was surprised to find out who he was fighting with.

"No, don't try to change my decision Tasha"

"Donald you can't just take them and move them to some random place"

"This is the best decision. I'm not thinking about myself, I'm thinking about you and keeping the family together"

_Keeping the family together? _Chase was confused, but continued to listen.

"Please Donald, think about this again"

"Tasha we don't have anymore time to think and rethink. We have to start packing now"

"Stop...At least just ask them what they would think about it first."

The conversation on the other side stopped. No more was said, no more was heard. Chase began walking back to the lab. There were too many questions but he could sum up, that something was causing Mr. Davenport to be very upset. And he is deciding to move the family somewhere far away. But the why? Why is he doing this? Why?

"Unbelievable" Douglas mumbled under his breath. "Dad, don't worry. I'm fine now" Bonnie said. "I'm just glad you're safe" Douglas told her, bringing her close. She hugged him. It was the afternoon, around four when Marcus finally awoke from his long nap. He stumbled in a daze up the stairs and into the living room. With that he flopped onto the chair. At least he was not longing sweating. It was odd. Something was wrong with him, he knew that was true. He just couldn't figure out what though. His thoughts were interrupted by Bonnie and Douglas entering the room. Bonnie walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner.

Donald sat at the dinner table, picking at his food. Tasha tried to eat, but everyone knew there was something going on between the two. Tasha looked up from her plate and gave Donald a look. With that Mr. Davenport asked, "So kids...If we were to say move to somewhere far away like in Europe would you choose to go or stay here?". The teens looked at each other, a little confused on why the question was brought up at the table. "It depends on where we go; is it Paris, France?" Bree asked "Bree we're not going to stay in Paris, France" Mr. Davenport told her. "Oh, then I don't want to leave" Bree said and then returned to finishing her dinner. "Big D, why would you leave such an awesome mansion. I'm not going anywhere" Leo said. "I really don't know. As long as the place as plenty of food then I'm happy" Adam said. Chase thought about the question before asking a question of his own, "Why are you suddenly asking us about this?". Mr. Davenport didn't answer, just sighed. Something bubbled inside him, and the words came out before he could stop himself, "Mr. Davenport we all know that you're hiding something from us. The way you talk and look at us shows that something is upseting you. Mr. Davenport why won't you tell us? Do you think that we can't handle it". Mr. Davenport continued to stay silent. "Mr. Davenport, Chase is right. You ave been acting strange. What are you keeping from us" Bree agreed. Leo and Adam stared at their father. "Donald, just tell them. They deserve to know" Tasha told her husband. Mr. Davenport sighed, "I was planning on moving the family to somewhere in Europe. To start from scratch again because I was afraid that Douglas would blow our cover." The table was silent, no one made a sound. The four teens were too busy taking in all that they had just heard.

Douglas, Marcus and Bonnie finished dinner. Marcus once again was overwhelmed by a large headache, so retreated downstairs to the lab. Bonnie was beginning to worry. "Is Marcus okay Dad?" Bonnie asked. "I think he's fine" Douglas said. "Oh" Bonnie answer and returned to washing the dishes. Douglas walked away, fearing the worst for Marcus. He shouldn't be overheating now. It wasn't to happen til after his sixteen birthday. Douglas needed to fix this. With that thought in mind he walked down to the lab.

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm just recovering from a horrible case of writer's block. Love PBL.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Stepping into the lab, he saw Marcus sitting by the steps. Douglas walked closer to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. Marcus didn't move just sat still like he was in some sort of trance. "Marcus?" Douglas asked, his brow furrowing in worry. Marcus stood up, and stared his father before blurting out, "Something is really wrong with me Dad", he then clung to the inventor's arms, eyes pleading him to do something anything. "Please, fix me" Marcus said before darkness consumed him.

"I really don't know if we should do this" Bree said, looking at her father. "Start from scratch?" Adam asked. "But Mr. Davenport you'll lose everything" Chase said. "We only have a matter of time before Douglas blows out cover, so we better hurry" Donald told the kids. "What if the police catch us?" Bree asked fearfully. "Don't worry they won't we'll be out of here by tomorrow" Donald reassured. "So we're really doing this" Leo said. Chase nodded, while Adam put a hand over Leo's shoulder. "I guess we won't be sleeping in capsules or eating power pellets anytime soon" Bree said with a sigh. Mr. Davenport continued to fumble with the controls on the cyber desk. The lab descended into silence for a moment before Mr. Davenport spoke up, "Pack anything that is valuable. But do not bring anything with Davenport Industries on it" Mr. Davenport said and exited the lab. As the sound of the elevator doors closed a tear slipped down the cheek of the inventor.

"Leontine" Officer Carson greeted when he stepped into his friend's office. "Hey Carson" Officer Leontine said when he saw his friend. "I know who the bionic kids are" Officer Carson said. Daniel stopped writing and looked up. "What?" Daniel asked in disbelief. "Douglas has a secret lair under his house." Officer Carson said. "You sound insane" Daniel simply said and returned to filling out a form. "I am not insane alright? I have evidence" Officer Carson said an fished out his phone from his pocket. Daniel gave his friend a look. Officer Carson opened his phone and showed him the pictures that he took in the lair. "Okay so is this supposed to be some kind of convention you went to or something?" Daniel asked the other officer. Officer Carson sighed in annoyance and leaned over the table. "Look you idiot" Officer Carson said and zoomed in on the picture. "Davenport Industries" Daniel said as he squinted at the phone screen. "Forgot your glasses again?" Officer Carson asked knowingly. "I had a lot of work to do" Daniel said and started to write once again. "Almost finished?" Officer Carson asked. "Why?" Daniel answered not looking up from the piece of paper. "I just thought that we should pay a visit to Donald Davenport. See what we can find" Officer Carson said. "I already met with him. He's nothing like his brother" Daniel said. "But your meeting was a brief one. You should take a second look" Officer Carson said. "So are you coming or not?" Officer Carson added. Putting his pencil down Daniel looked up at his friend, "Fine" he answered.

The doorbell rang and Leo went to answer it. Upon opening the door, he saw two officers. "Um. Can I help you?" Leo asked. "We just wanted to pay Mr. Davenport a visit. That's all" one of the officers said. Leo stared at the two a moment more before stepping to the side to let them in. "Leo who was at the-" Tasha stopped talking. "Um...Do you need anything?" Tasha stuttered. "No, we're just here to see Mr. Davenport" the officer explained, Tasha nodded then walked away. Mr. Davenport came into the room moments later. "Leo, go upstairs" Mr. Davenport directed. Leo didn't hesitate. Mr. Davenport walked over to the couch and sat down. "May I ask why you choose to come over here now?" Mr. Davenport questioned. "Mr. Davenport, we've met. Don't you remember me I'm officer Leontine. From the other day" Officer Leontine said. "Yes I remember you, but what about your partner, you came alone when you met me" Mr. Davenport said. "Oh, this is Officer Carson" Officer Leontine introduced.

"Guys" Leo called as he ran into the lab. The three bionic teens looked his way. "Some officers just came into the house." Leo told them. The four teens exchanged looks before Chase spoke up, "Look, police officers have been coming here because of Douglas.". "But there are two officers upstairs." Leo said in a scared tone. "I don't think we should worry about it." Adam suggested. Bree sighed. "We should continue packing." Chase told his siblings. Leo looked once again at his siblings before walking back up the stairs.

"May I ask you a question Mr. Davenport" Officer Carson asked. Mr. Davenport shrugged. "Are you hiding anything from us?" Officer Carson asked. Mr. Davenport didn't respond, he just sat in silence for a while. "Is that a yes" Officer Leontine asked. "Actually, I don't want to tell you about the new invention that I have been working on." Mr. Davenport lied. "Oh, that's fantastic what new invention have you come up with now?" Daniel asked excitedly. "Just some stuff" Mr. Davenport said.

"Marcus", he opened his eyes just as his name was being called out a second time. "Marcus", the boy looked up to see his sister, a relieved expression on her face. Marcus suddenly felt a wave of pain hit him and he let out a groan. "Don't worry it'll be over soon" Bonnie reassured and squeezed his hand. Marcus now sat up and clutched his head. "It's okay" Bonnie said softly. The pain left as quickly as it has come. "What happened?" Marcus managed to ask. Bonnie then shifted her gaze to her father, who was working on the computers. "Don't worry. It's fixed." Douglas said. Marcus cast him an odd look. "Fixed?" Marcus asked. Douglas turned to face Marcus in his chair, "Your chip was over heating so I fixed it." Douglas simply said. "Oh. So then I'm not going to over heat anymore?" Marcus asked. Douglas nodded, then returned to the computers. "Thank you" Marcus said happily and got off of the table. Douglas watched as Marcus went up the stairs. He then saw Bonnie, who hadn't moved from her spot. Bonnie looked at him once more with a doubtful expression on her face before following her brother.

**So there you have it, Chapter nine. Til the next chapter PBL.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats...**

The machines continued to work although almost everyone was asleep in the house. Almost. Mr. Davenport quietly made his way into the lab, staring at the three capsules and the three creations that were sleeping in them. He still had not yet decided on where they were going to go. Donald let out a soft sigh. Luckily he had managed to drive the two officers away, now all that was left is to leave. Thoughts about his little brother entered his mind the longer he stood in the empty lab. These were his three creations, Donald thought as he stared at the three teens. He was still arguing with himself if he should leave. Donald stood in the lab a moment more before turning around and leaving.

-Morning-

The sizzling sound of Marcus' capsule door opening filled the empty space of the lab. The android opened his eyes and stepped out of the capsule in two long strides. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Then he walked upstairs. He opened the closet door slowly and stepped out, making his way into the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see his sister putting down a plate of toast while his dad sipped at his coffee. Douglas looked up as Marcus sat down. "Morning" Bonnie greeted and sat down. Marcus smiled and ate his breakfast. Douglas looked from Bonnie to Marcus and then back to Bonnie. Bonnie didn't say much and was quickly done with her breakfast. She looked over to her brother and took along his plate when he was done as well. Douglas looked out towards the window and then stood up. "Where you going dad?" Marcus asked. Douglas put on his jacket and then turned to Marcus, "Look I'm going to my big brother... Don't worry I am not going to take the kids. They're better off without me" Douglas said. "Just cover for me" Douglas said, "I'll go" Bonnie said from the kitchen. "Bonnie. They don't know who you are don't go" Douglas said. Bonnie gave him a fearful look, but she did not stop him. "Just don't let them find out where I'm going" Douglas said before he opened the door.

The living room was empty with only the sound of the front door opening. Douglas stepped into his brothers house and upstairs. He needed to talk to his brother. As he passed by one of the doors, he heard the sound of the knob turning. Douglas looked around trying to find a hiding place. Just as the door opened Douglas dove under the large leaves of a nearby potted plant. He caught sight of dark jeans and boots. _Clogs... _"Donald" Douglas whispered loudly. Donald turned around to see an outline of something. Donald cautiously edged closer. "Douglas what are you doing here?" Donald asked in alarm. Douglas stood up, "I really need to talk to you" Douglas said. Donald looked down the hallway and then back at Douglas. "Come" Donald said and motioned for him to follow. Douglas did as he was told, following his brother as he led him downstairs and pass the living room. They entered a small room. It seemed to be a lounge. After closing the door, Donald faced his little brother. "What" Donald said. "I just want to say...That I...Accept Defeat" Douglas said. Donald stared at Douglas while he continued, "I'm Sorry Donnie. I didn't mean to cause all of this trouble. I just wanted the kids back, and then it all somehow turned to revenge. And when you stole them away from me just when they were in the palm of my hand just added more fuel to the fire. Donnie I didn't come here for the kids...I need your help" Donald's eyes soften and he tilted his head a bit, a silent way of asking what he needed. "It's...Marcus" Douglas said. "I don't understand" Donald said.

And so, Douglas explained everything. Told him why and how he built Marcus in the first place, why the android was overheating and the way to fix him, if he could. "Douglas I don't think that I could do that" "Yes you can Donnie" Douglas protested. Donald put a hand through his hair in worry. Outside a loud crash was suddenly heard. The two turned their heads to the door.

**Cliffhanger! Hello there, I'm back. I am sorry for not updating sooner I was grounded. :( Anywho yeah this chapter is pretty short but I wanted to update as fast as I can so here it is. Tune in next time to see what happens, PBL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**(A/N: This is a pretty long one just going to say. And just wanted to apologize first if everything was terrible in this chapter. See you all in another one of my stories, PBL)**

_Darkness and blurry images. Everything was a haze. No more secrets are kept, for there was nothing left to keep.  
_

_"This is Channel Six News Coming to you live at the scene of a massive explosion in our very own Mission Creek. We have learned that this explosion occurred earlier today, around 1 in the afternoon." The reporter droned on, as the police sirens were clearly seen in the background. Ambulances circled around the Davenport Estate. People, neighbors rushed over to see what was going on. Some saw tears, rushing out of the eyes of a man who looked to be about in his mid thirties. Others took notice of another man who wore a pale lifeless expression while he was being pushed into the back of a squad car. Then the camera landed on a women talking with a police officer, waving her hands around frantically. A boy stood close by, holding onto the women, his eyes glossy. But one thing that many people saw were five body bags, being lifted into the back of the ambulance._

The two brothers heard a loud crashing noise come from outside. Giving each other a look of worry, they ran through the doorway to find FBI agents had just come crashing into the Davenport household. Leo stood atop of the staircase, staring at what was happening below. Tasha ran over to her husband's side and clung to his arm. "What are you doing here?" Donald asked, fear clearly heard in his voice. One of the officers looked his way and gave a smirk. "Oh please Mr. Davenport, don't play dumb, you know exactly why we're here." The same officer answered. Donald looked to the top of the staircase to see Leo. He stared at his step son, giving him a silent pleading signal of help. Leo didn't answer, instead he gave a light nod and he ran the other way.

Leo ran down to the lab, using another secret entrance in the house. As the elevator doors opened, Leo caught sight of his bionic siblings slowly packing up. "Guys we have to get out of here" Leo told them, Chase looked up. "Why?" Bree asked. "There are FBI agents that just broke into the house, and Douglas is upstairs" Leo explained. "Wait what do you mean Douglas is upstairs?" Chase asked. Eddie's screen the flickered on and the four teens in the lab watched what was happening upstairs. "We have to help them" Adam said. "No, it's too dangerous, Big D said to get you guys out of here" Leo protested. The young boy then grabbed hold of his sister's arm and began to pull her towards the garage. "We can take Big D's self driving car" Leo added. "No...Stop it Leo" Bree said and shook Leo's hand off. "We're not going anywhere" Chase told him.

Marcus paced back and forth in his spot, once in a while staring out the window. Bonnie sat on the couch, eyes full of worry. "Where could he be?" Marcus asked. "That's it" Bonnie said and stood up, heading towards the doorway. "Where are you going?" Marcus asked. "To find our father, now c'mon. I don't think we have that much time" Bonnie said and opened the door.

"You have to get out of here" Leo said, his voice now reduced to a soft and helpless whimper. "We can't just...Leo we can't just leave behind everything without a least trying to fight for it" Chase told his little brother. Leo's lip quivered a bit, "But if you guys all go up there to fight... What if you don't come back..." Leo said softly. "Or...I may never get to see you again" Leo said in a small voice. Adam sighed and came over to Leo, pulling him into a hug. When he let go, Leo looked at his three siblings. "Leo don't say any of those things. Good always beats bad." Chase said. "And Leo, we're always by your side." Bree said. "Right here" Bree added and pointed to her heart. Leo covered his face with his hands, and his shoulders began to slightly shiver. The three bionic teens hugged Leo, trying their best to comfort the boy.

Marcus and Bonnie ran up the driveway of their uncle. The stood rigid in their tracks, big black vans parked and blocked every entrance way into the mansion. Bonnie gasped and quickly covered her mouth, while Marcus' hands became fists. "Don't worry Bonnie, we'll get in" Marcus reassured, draping a hand over her shoulder, "Some how" Marcus said under his breath.

"Leo stay here" Bree said, the boy tried to protest but they went unheard, for Chase walked up to Eddie and asked him to do one last favor. "Eddie, please don't let anything happen to Leo" Chase said quietly. Eddie didn't answer for a moment, but then "Fine...I'll do my best" Eddie replied. Chase gave a half smile before calling his siblings. "Let's go" Chase said and walked to the elevator with Adam and Bree not fair behind. Leo stared at them, until Chase pressed the buttons to close the elevator doors and Leo stood alone in the lab.

The bionic teens entered the classroom. "Mr. Davenport" Bree called out softly, the said person turned around. Donald didn't say a word, he ran over to the three and hugged them. He then let go, and the other officers watched his every move. "Where are they?" one officer questioned. Donald stood straight and tall in his place. "I don't know" Donald said, the officer took a club and hit it hard against Donald's back. "Argh" he groaned and fell to his knees. "Dad" the three bionic teens said in worry, "Don't move" another officer said and blocked the family. Tasha managed to push her way through and ran to her husband's side. Donald wasn't the one to give up, and so he stood up once more, looking directly at the officers. "Are you going to resist anymore Mr. Davenport" the officer asked. Donald didn't answer. Douglas now was pushed towards the officer, "Now since you big brother isn't cooperating, why don't you do us a favor and tell us where they are" the officer said. "No" Douglas said simply. The officer waved the club in the air and was about to bring it down when the club stopped in mid air, it stayed there before dropping to the ground next to the officer. All of the officers directed their attention to the three teens standing in the doorway. "Stop hurting our family" Chase said, his voice slightly wavering.

"So these are the super bionic humans." the officer said knowingly. Donald looked at the ground while Douglas angrily stared back at the officer. "You're coming with us" "Where are you taking us? What do you want from us" Bree asked, and backed up. "Just come with us and all your questions will be answered." the officer said. "We're staying here." Adam said, determination set in his voice. "Fine" the officer said and called in some others. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not" the officer said smugly.

A fight broke out, and the adults were powerless watching the bionic teens begin to lose as the battle went on. They needed help, some one to help them. Donald, Douglas and Tasha were hand cuffed to the pole, and could be of no use. The front door then came down and in the door way stood an android and a girl. Douglas almost cried with joy. "Dad are you okay?" Bonnie asked and rushed to his side. "I'm...I'm fine" Douglas managed to stutter. "Marcus three o'clock" Bonnie called out, just in the nick of time. "Okay I'm going to get you out of here okay" Bonnie said and the turned to face Donald and Tasha, "And you two too" Bonnie added. "Well hurry" Douglas rushed. "Bonnie nodded and began pick locking the hole of the hand cuffs. And one by one they were all free. Donald then quickly turned to Tasha and held her by her shoulder, "Tasha, you go get Leo and leave this place, take my high speed helicopter, my car, or even run. You'll be safer away from all of this" Donald told her, "But-"No buts, you know I love you" Donald said and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. Tasha nodded as tears began to rim her eyes, and with that she ran to the elevator and made her way to the lab.

Leo paced back and forth, his tears all shed, his head bolted up when he caught sight of the elevator doors opening. "Mom" Leo breathed and ran to hug her. "Leo, we're leaving" Tasha said and grabbed his hand, "What? Mom, we're just going to abandon everybody" Leo asked, "Donald told me to this and I am doing just as he said" Tasha said sternly. A loud explosion was heard and mother and son let out a small scream. Leo sucked in a breath but coughed instantly. "Leo...Leo what's wrong?" Tasha asked worriedly. "Mom...I smell smoke" Leo said and turned to the elevator doors.

Douglas and Donald looked up from their spots. They waited for the dust to subside. Both of their eyes were stinging from the smoke that was beginning to grow. Donald caught sight a light blue flickering force field, he ran to it bringing his hope with him. As for Douglas, he heard a small cough so soft and he ran quickly to the sound he heard. "Chase" Donald breathed when he caught sight of his son. At the sound of his name, Chase's force field dropped and so did the teenage boy. "CHASE" Donald cried and went to the boy's side. He brought the boy into his lap and cradled him in his arms, tears beginning to fall. Douglas saw a metal hand amidst the smoke, as he came closer he saw the boy's body twitching uncontrollably before dying out and laying motionless on the ground.

_The End._


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Lab Rats.**

**Epilogue  
**

The gate creaked a little too loudly for his taste as he pushed it open. He squeezed through the small opening and was quickly on the other side. Then he turned and began to push the gate closed. The gate soon slammed shut with a loud thud. He took a deep breath and turned around. Once again he was the only one, alone. He began his short walk, the soft crunch of leaves accompanying his every footsteps. He knew the place so well, he went here often. But it was good to have a reminder. _Okay, walk pass the large Oak Tree. _He caught sight of the large base in the front. He smiled, _Walk a little farther, past the praying angel statue. _He walked and walked, then he spotted her. _Alright, he was getting closer. Then turn left when he saw the two paths. _He shoved his hand deeper into his pocket before continuing on, then he came to the part, where the small path split, he turned left. After walking for a few more minutes he arrived. A soft breeze made it's way into the area. Leo sucked in a nervous breath before taking his first step into the grass. He made his way closer, and read once again the same message he had memorized, on the grave stone.

_Adam Davenport 1996-2013 Can make a person smile in the darkest hours. We love you._

Leo then moved on to the next gravestone

_Bree Davenport 1997-2013 Fast, Light on her feet. Will be missed by many. R.I.P_

Leo sighed, he felt the tears about to spill out of his eyes, but he continued to read.

_Chase Davenport 1998-2013 The one with superior intelligence. Already we miss you_

Leo stopped in his tracks and looked away for a brief moment. It was hard imagining them gone. He had lived with them for quite a long while before all of that happened. But he wasn't done

_Marcus Davenport 1998-2013 Just a minute too late_

Leo still hadn't understood what that meant when he read it for the first time at the funeral. It was hard... Although Marcus on several occasions tried to kill him, it was difficult for him to look down at the ground and see that his enemy was finally defeated. Once and for all. Leo sighed and read the last one

_Bonnie (Henderson) Davenport 1997-2013 Wish we could see that smile once more_

On the day of the funeral arrived and insisted on writing this on her grave stone. No one objected.

Leo took a step back and stared at the five head stones. It had been three years since their death. And Leo had been visiting every day in between. It won't matter the amount of therapy he took, the events of that day will never be erased from his mind. He lived it, dreamed it, and now he was remembering it. Just like it had happened yesterday:

_Flash Back:_

_A loud explosion shook the house. Leo and his mother cowered to the ground in fear. When everything was once again still, Leo stood up his mother clinging to his side. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but instead smelled smoke. He coughed and his mother asked him what was wrong. "I smell smoke" Leo said and eyed the elevator doors. They headed to the elevator when Leo caught sight of the stairs. "Mom, this way" he said pulling her towards the stairs. The two ran up, Leo skipping a few steps and emerged into the living room. Leo almost collapsed. His mother ran past him towards the five bodies lying on the ground. Leo caught sight of a vague outline of someone. Leo's small reluctant steps turned into a dash, when he realized who it was. He came to hover above the person. Tears began to fall out of his eyes as Leo slowly knelt down besides the person. "Adam" Leo breathed. The boy was lying on the floor, next to the base of the counter his head bleeding tremendously, his hand twisted at an unnatural angle. Leo couldn't say a word. He suddenly felt someone roughly grab him by the shoulders and pull him to his feet. He didn't have a chance to turn around, for he was being dragged out of the room. "NO! ADAM!" Leo remembered himself scream. He turned and thrashed trying to find a way out but nothing. The next thing he knew he was outside, next to his mother, while she screamed at a FBI agent._

Leo came back to reality, after that he had begun to have dreams about his deceased siblings. His grades began to drop and he became anti-social. Soon, he was sent to therapy. But how was he to get better, when half of the things that happened, he couldn't tell. So Leo thought. His siblings wouldn't want to see him like this. They would hate him for sure. So he made an effort, to recover to get over it. It was hard. But he did it. He cried less, actually slept at night and ate his meals. After his recover, he made many good friends and had soaring grades. Although outside he was happy, his inside was most of the time in pain. Leo looked at the five, he had forgotten to talk to them since he arrived. "Hey, guys. How are you" Leo asked. He knew he wouldn't get a reply. "I've been okay. Nothing important going on at school. I miss you guys. We all do, Mom, Big D especially" Leo said. After the events, he couldn't talk to his parents at all. No one had anything to say. They were all grieving. Douglas was sent off to jail and won't be released in a long time. Leo's mom was trying to comfort Big D, who out of every one hit rock bottom. "Big D really misses you guys. He still does. After three whole years" Leo said.

_Flash Back:_

_There it was, he caught sight of the blue flickering force field. Donald ran towards it, bringing his hope with him. "Chase" Donald called out almost happily. At the sound of his name, the force field dropped and so did the boy. "CHASE" Donald screamed and ran to the side of the collapsed boy. The boy just fell into his arms, and Donald went down to the ground. He cradled the boy in his arms, softly whispering his name. A sudden jolt suddenly grabbed Donald causing Chase to drop. He tried to go back to the fallen bionic, but he was powerless. Soon he was outside of his mansion, tears streaming down his cheeks._

Leo remembered that clearly. He had never seen Big D actually cry before. It was unreal. Then came his mom.

_Flash Back:_

_Tasha had run past Leo, for she spotted Bree. When she came near, she gasped. Bree was sitting up against the wall half conscious. "Bree" Tasha said softly and came to her side. Bree's head tilted towards the sound of her name. "Bree, what hurts" Tasha asked, trying her best to help. Bree tried to wave it off. Tasha then heard the sound of soft steps from behind. She turned and saw the small first aid kit. "Here" a soft voice told her, Tasha looked up to see who was hovering above her. "Bonnie" Bree whispered. "No, save your energy" Bonnie said, putting her hands up to stop her. "Bonnie..." Tasha called as Bonnie turned to leave. The said person turned around. "Thank you" Tasha thanked quietly. "No need. It's all you now. I think she'll be fine" Bonnie said with a weak smile. She turned around and stumbled slightly, before continuing to walk._

Leo then thought of Douglas. His expression was unreadable.

_Douglas then heard a soft cough. He followed the sound, taking with him his hopes. When he arrived he saw the last jerking movement before the android died down. His heart shattered, just like the time when the lab collapsed on him. Douglas' slowly dropped to the ground, he stared at the android and let a small tear escape his eye. "I'm sorry" He apologized. Douglas' shoulders began to shake, for he was trying his best to hold in his tears. He suddenly felt a hand his shoulder. He touched the hand and it soothed him inside. When he couldn't look at the dying android anymore, he turned around to see Bonnie, glistening tears in her eyes. It's okay, she mouthed. Douglas stood up and hugged her. When he let go, Bonnie caught sight of something dangerous. "Dad! Watch out" Bonnie cried and pushed him out of the way, just as the bullet was shot. Bonnie sucked in a soft gasp. She clutched her stomach and stared at the person who hid behind the couch. He dropped his gun. Bonnie's knees, buckled under her and she dropped to the floor. "Bonnie!" Douglas cried and caught her in a sitting position. She let out a ragged breath. Douglas held her, tears now coming out. "I'm...fine" Bonnie managed to stutter. Douglas stared at her, before bringing her into a deeper hug. Bonnie buried her head into his shoulder, her hand still clutching the worsening wound. "It...It hurts daddy" Bonnie said softly, and sucked in a ragged breath. "It's going to be okay" Douglas reassured, rubbing her back. Bonnie slightly shook her head. Now, the pain was overwhelming, Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. Douglas held on to her. Then everything stopped. The world froze when Douglas no longer felt her small breaths. Douglas looked down and saw the limp hand around the wound. He turned to looked her face. Her eyes were closed, but a tear managed to escape her eyes._

Leo took in a deep sigh. "I think that, it's really different without you guys" Leo admitted. The soft howl of the wind was his response. "It's just. I have no one anymore. Both of my parents are adults so they're not always there with me. I mean...I kind of think that all of it was kind of my fault" Leo said quietly. The wind around him seemed to blow harder, but the boy didn't notice. "I could have done something though. At least I could have tried!" Leo exclaimed into the empty space around him. The leaves blew all around him. Leo let a tear fall. He couldn't help it, thinking about them just made him cry. Everything around him died down. It was now eerily quiet. "Maybe I'll come visit you all after school" Leo said, a sort of question then statement. He then left. When he was gone, a light appeared from the sky and cast a pure white glow upon the graves. Then the lights formed into five teens, all see through. "Oh, poor Leo" Bree said quietly. "Aw, cool, I'm see through" Adam said happily and moved his arm around. "Stop it. We're all here for a reason" Chase said. The five nodded.

The front door of the small house slammed. "Leo where were you?" Tasha asked, coming into the living room. "I was studying" Leo answered simply and flopped on to the couch. "Well it would have been nice if you had called" Tasha said. "Sorry" Leo hastily apologized. Tasha let out a sigh before heading into the kitchen. The Davenports no longer lived in their nice large mansion. After the events of that day, Douglas was taken to court along with Donald. Donald used most of the money he earned from his inventions to be let free. As for Douglas he was to spent 50 years in jail and a lifetime of community services. After all the money taken, Donald only had enough money let to buy a small house a few streets away from their old home. As for the Davenport Mansion, it was destroyed and made into a toy factory.

The front door once again opened and Donald stepped in, a serious grim expression on his face. "Hey Big D" Leo greeted and shut the TV off. Donald walked past his son and into the kitchen, where he spoke a quiet "hello" to his wife and then retreated to his bedroom. "Dinner" Tasha called. Leo quickly obeyed. Outside, three ghostly figures stood looking through the window.

The jailhouse was disgusting. Food was something closer to mush, the bath rooms were metal toilets against the walls of the jail. He wore a dirt matted orange uniform. He was always expressionless. His bunk mates although were murders, and mad men, were afraid him. The bar door hit the wall when it opened, Douglas then stepped into the small prison, and climbed to his bunk, the one on top. The others piled in a few minutes later and went to their assigned bunks. There was only a small amount of light, and it came from the small rectangular window on the top, now letting moonlight into the small crowded room. Still three years, and the guilt and the lies that he made were all in his mind at night. Some nights he would cry himself to sleep. Outside, two ghostly figures watched their father quietly.

The clock struck ten, the lights began to turn off in the Davenport Household. Leo turned to the clock on his bedside, 10:00 PM. Leo sighed and closed his laptop. He then went to sit on his bed, making himself comfortable, then falling asleep slowly. "Night Donald" Tasha said quietly, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Good Night" Donald replied softly. Tasha jumped into the bed and began to sleep, the small lamp at the head of his desk was still on. Donald then quickly turned to check if she was looking, then opened the top drawer, revealing a picture of the family together, smiling for the camera. A smile spread across his lips. A soft wind caused a branch to hit the window. Donald looked up a bit startled. He then went and came near the bed. He lifted the sheets, and slipped in, slowly falling asleep.

-That Night-

_Leo opened his eyes to see himself, sitting on the couch in the old living room, in the mansion that they had. Leo looked around, no one. He stood up, curiously he went up to the elevator and pushed the buttons. Upon entering the lab, he was greeted by the sounds of laughter. He walked in to see his three bionic siblings and Big D, smiling and laughing. Leo stood in the doorway, gaping. "Hey Leo" Bree greeted oddly. "GUYS!" Leo cried happily and hugged the three. "Leo you okay? It seems like you haven't seen us in a while" Chase asked. "I haven't seen you all in three years" Leo said. Then the setting quickly changed. He was sitting on a small comfy bean bag, Adam stepped out of the shadows. "Hi!" Leo greeted happily. Adam ran towards the boy and hugged him. The two hugged, and talked. They talked for a while, then "I really missed you guys..." Leo said. Adam put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Leo look. I know you've been grieving for a long time. And now it's time to move on" Adam said. "Move on? But I've moved on" Leo protested. "You're holding back" Adam stated looking at the younger sibling knowingly. "I'm not holding anything back" Leo insisted. "Leo, it's okay to miss the three of us. Trust me, we miss everyone here as well. But you have to get on with your life, and we're holding you back" Adam said. "No you're not!" Leo exclaimed. "Yes we are" Adam yelled back. "Now...go and move on." Adam said dropping his hand from his shoulder. "You can't just expect me to just move on" Leo said and began to cry. "Leo, you can do it. Don't worry, we might not be here, but we're right-"Here" Leo and Adam said in unison pointing to his heart. Leo nodded. "Bye" Leo waved as Adam began to walk away. "See ya bro" Adam said with a goofy smile, before the light consumed him._

Leo awoke with a start. He sighed, sitting upright in his bed, he stared outside. "Well goodbye" Leo quietly said.

_Tasha had a dream. She was doing everything with Bree. Being the perfect mom. Ironing Adam's football jersey, helping Chase dress up for a date. Everything a mom should do. Then she talked with Bree. "I've come here for a really important reason" Bree told Tasha seriously. The girl talk stopped. The laughter was now none. Everything then became utter seriousness. "I want you to help the others" Bree said. "Help" Tasha repeated, confusion in her voice. "Help them to move on. To let go of what happened" Bree explained. There was a light pause, but the atmosphere seemed to become even more tense. "I...I don't...understand" Tasha said softly. "Mr. Davenport is still living in the past. We all came here to help him get a good grip on his reality and to let go of us" Bree said. "Wait...All of you?" Tasha asked. "We all came here one on one to help you specifically. Adam went to Leo, I came to you and Chase is going to Mr. Davenport" Bree said. Tasha now looked down to the ground, eyes filling up with tears. "Please don't cry. I'm here" Bree reassured and brought Tasha into a tight embrace. Tasha let one tear fall, "Don't worry. We'll always be with you. Adam, Chase and I can see all three of you pretty clearly from up there" Bree said and pointed up. Tasha still continued to look down. Bree once again hugged her and said, "I've never had a mom before, but I know for sure that I am lucky to have a mom as good as you are. Thanks for being the best mom ever" Bree then let go and saw Tasha smiling, tears streaming down her face. "I love you mom" Bree said and began to walk away. Tasha stood in her spot, tears continuing to fall. With a small smile, Bree then disappeared. _

Tasha's eyes fluttered open. The sky was dark, everything was still dark. She turned to see Donald, fast asleep on the bed next to her. Tasha let a tear fall, and whispered quietly, "I'll do my best".

_Donald heard laughter. The laughter of his children. "Ha ha, do that again" Donald heard. He stepped into the room to see Adam trying to arm pit fart the alphabet. Donald sucked in a breath. "Hey Big D" Leo greeted. "What...what are you doing here" Donald asked, mixed emotions in his voice. "Hanging out" Adam answered and then put his hand in his arm pit. This earned another large laugh from his siblings. "Mr. Davenport, it's time for training already?" Chase asked. Donald took a look at the time, 4:00 it read. "I guess" Donald said. The three nodded and began doing their exercises while Leo and himself watched. It was just like the odd times. Then the training session became another memory, distant and far. The memories of his past went by so quickly he couldn't clearly see some pictures. They circled him like dry leaves during a windy day, blowing and hitting against him. But then as the wind began to strengthen, everything seemed to stop, to freeze and to fall. Donald was now all alone in darkness. But he heard steps coming towards him, he turned when he felt a soft touch on his arm. It was Tasha. He smiled at her and she returned it. Then he saw Leo, running up to him with a big smile plastered on his face. Then he caught sight of three teens, standing so near him, but too far away to touch. "Please don't be sad anymore" a voice begged him. "We'll always love you Dad" another voice reassured. "Move on from the past." That was the last thing he heard. _

Donald sat up on the bed, his breathing heard clearly in the darkness of the night. There was a sound from the other side of the room, and Donald looked up to see Tasha coming in, holding a cup of water in her hands. "You're awake" was all she said.

_Douglas was on a meadow, grass growing high and the a soft light breeze blowing near. He turned to look at the endless area of land that surrounded him. Grass, trees, and flowers as far as the eye could see. He then noticed a hill not far from here, where there looked to be like a small picnic going on. So he hurried to get to the top. Upon reaching the top he saw, Bonnie and Marcus. "What took you so long Dad?" Bonnie asked in her cheerful voice. Douglas let her pull him towards the small blanket. He sat down and saw the food. "Eat up, I made it myself" Bonnie said with a grin. It might have been the fact that he hadn't eaten much while he was in prison for he gobbled down his food in a rush. "Well that was pretty fast" Bonnie commented trying to hold in a laugh. The day went on, playing around in the meadow. Douglas no longer seemed evil nor did Marcus. But the day ended much too quickly and soon, the child were packing up the picnic basket and going home. He wanted to cry out to them, to beg then not to leave. But Douglas did neither. He stood on the side, watching as the blanket was folded up and put into the small basket. He watched the trash being thrown out and one last surveying look around the area. With that they disappeared. Douglas let out a sad sigh. He then felt arms wrapping arm him, and he looked down to see Bonnie, hugging him. He then saw Marcus close behind, sending a small wave his way. "We love you Daddy!" Bonnie exclaimed and hurried off after her brother._

Douglas laid wide awake that night. Thoughts drifting through his mind. "I love you too" Douglas said so softly that only he would know.

Days and Nights, Weeks and Months, the Years seemed to drag on. But as time passed the Davenports learned to face reality and let go of the hard past. Soon, Donald was back to being an inventor and smiling more often. Leo was no longer secretive, he did not need to keep any. Tasha loved happily with her family. Although Uncle Dougie was still in jail, he learned not to lie anymore and to except faith. It might have been hard but the Davenport made it through touch times and rough waves. Together as a family.

**This story has come to an end... I really put a lot of time and effort into this chapter so please be so kind as to review. Thank you. In the last chapter, I felt like I wasn't able to give a proper goodbye so here it is: Goodbye everyone. Thank you so much for supporting this story and no I will not be making a sequel after this sequel. Yup this is it. Done and Done. I really hoped that everyone enjoyed both Dougie's Revenge and Government Goons. I don't know how to thank the reviewers and readers out there enough for all they have done. You all rock and continue to be awesome, with a lot of love PBL. **

**(P.S: Look out for a new story coming soon ;)**


End file.
